The present invention relates to a wheel for a motor vehicle, said wheel having a wheel axis and comprising a rim having an outer radius and a wheel spider, said wheel spider including a radially inner hub and a plurality of spokes extending from said hub towards said rim, at least one through-hole extending, with respect to the wheel axis, in a circumferential direction through at least one of said spokes.
From published German patent application DE 101 46 972 A1 a wheel is known in which the through-hole extends substantially over the entire length of the spokes, i.e. from the close vicinity of the hub to the close vicinity of the rim. However, it turned out that this concept could not be put into practice. It was even considered to be unworkable.